fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Dassenpels:Klad
thumb|125px|Gelieve dit niet te verwijderen tot je pagina is goedgekeurd thumb|300px thumb|300px --Dassenpels (overleg) 26 jan 2018 18:25 (UTC) Dit hoort niet bij mijn andere series. "We zijn allebei mentor. Ik van Marterpoot en jij van Marmotpoot.": zei Sorenvacht tegen Sneeuwster. "We hebben krijgers nodig Sorenvacht.": zei ze. "Maar ik weet gewoon dat er iets niet klopt, maar wat is het?": zei ze. Personagelijst IJsclan Leider : Besster- is een bruine kater. Commandant : Sneeuwstorm- is een witte poes met bladgroene ogen. Leerling: Marmotpoot Medicijnkat : Cedervink- is een bruine energieke poes. Krijgers : Vlekvink- is een zwart-bruin gevlekte poes. Leerling: Sparrepoot Varendonder- is een grijze poes met blauwe ogen. Leerling: Flower Bliksemvleugel- is een zwart-grijze kater. Leerling: Meerpoot Wolkklit- is een witte kater met blauwe ogen en een zwarte vlek op zijn buik. Sorenvacht- is een donkerbruine kater. Leerling: Marterpoot Veldstaart- is een geelbruine poes. IJsstaart- is een grijs-witte poes. Splinter- is een bruine kater. Verenbes- is een lichtbruine halflangharige poes. Zonnesnor- is een rode kater. Paddesprong- is een zwarte kater. Zachtgloed- is een grijze poes met een bruine vlek op haar rug. Leerlingen : Meerpoot- is een zwarte kater. Marterpoot- is een lapjeskat. Ze heeft groene ogen. Marmotpoot- is een bruine poes. Sparrepoot- is een blauwachtige kater. Flower- is een witte poes. Moederkatten : Lynxklit- is een rode poes. Ze is de moeder van Bessters jongen: Windkit, Stormkit en Vleugelkit. Berenstaart- is een bruine langharige poes. Ze is de moeder van Wolkklits jongen: Meerkit, Marterkit, Marmotkit en Sparrekit. Kittens : Windkit- is een grijs katertje. Stormkit- is een grijs-zwart poesje. Vleugelkit- is een bruine poes. Oudsten : Buizerdstorm- is een bruine poes. Druppelclan Leider : Bliksemster- is een witte kater. Commandant : Maanvlam- is een wit-oranje poes. Medicijnkat : Donsvlam- is een langharige grijze kater. Krijgers : Hazelblad- is een blauwachtige poes. Vogelzang- is een schildpadpoes. Kersneus- is een bruin gestreepte poes. Spikkelpoel- is een gespikkelde poes. Hulstblad- is een grijze poes. Watersnor- is een grijze kater. Woudvoet- is een zwarte kater. Bloemoog- is een oranje poes. Leerlingen : Donderpoot Wervelpoot Moederkatten : Mierenstroom Spechtklauw Kittens : Sintelkit Bodemkit Madeliefkit Paardenbloemkit Snuffelkit Oudsten : Stroomzang Varenbes Vlamclan Leider : Tarwester Commandant : Vuursintel Medicijnkat : Distelvacht Krijgers : Schaapbes Korenstaart Hertblad Libellebes Zomerlinde Beukstaart Leerlingen : Kelkpoot Vlampoot Dagpoot Moederkat : Schemerschijn Kittens : Donkerkit Duisterkit Oudsten : Beverkelk Stamkolk Kolkstaart Bloesemclan Leider : Leeuwerikster Commandant : Muisklit Medicijnkat : Dennenstorm Krijgers : Sterrennacht Nachtkink Zeggeneus Valkdonder Musvlucht Leerling : Wolkpoot Moederkatten : Klauwvacht Zeestaart Kittens : Zwaluwkit Glinsterkit Oudsten : Zandstaart Eekhoornmist Hoofdstuk 1 "Komaan Zachtpoot!": riep Verenpoot. Zachtpoot kwam aanhollen. Ze gingen naar hun oma. Buizerdstorm is de moeder van Varendonder. Sorenvacht kwam tevoorschijn. "Hoi vader!": riep Verenpoot. "Hallo Donsje!": riep hij. Hij noemde Verenpoot altijd Donsje omdat ze een donzige vacht heeft. "Waar gaan jullie naartoe?": vroeg hij. "Naar Buizerdstorm!": zeiden de zusjes in koor. "Ga dan maar snel.": zei hij. Varendonder keek toe. Paddepoot en Zonnepoot zijn de zonen van Bliksemvleugel en Sneeuwstorm. Plotseling kwam Cedervink voorbij racen. Zachtpoot en Verenpoot vielen. Cedervink keek niet eens om! Ze stormde de kraamkamer binnen. Een paar minuten later zag ze Besster met zijn kop fier in de lucht uit de kraamkamer wandelen. Iedereen feliciteerde hem. Plotseling kwam Buizerdstorm tevoorschijn. Ze knikte naar haar kleindochters. Ze trippelde naar de kraamkamer en vroeg of ze naar binnen mocht. Lynxklit snorde. "Toen ik gebroen werd kwam je ook kijken samen met Varen''poot'' die toen nog maar net leerling was geworden. En nu doe je het met je kleindochter bij mijn kittens.": snorde ze. Buizerdstorm lachte en snorde. "Hoe heten ze?": vroeg Verenpoot. "Het bruine poesje is Vleugelkit, het grijze katertje Windkit en het grijs-zwarte poesje Stormkit.": zei Lynxklit terwijl ze naar haar kittens keek. "Stormkit komt van jouw naam Buizerdstorm.": zei Lynxklit. Buizerdstorm snorde. "Sorry meiden, dat ik jullie omvergelopen heb maar ik heb bevel gekregen van Besster......!": riep Cedervink maar ze werd onderbroken door Lynxklit. "Cedervink, ik zei hem nog dat deze kittens niet anders zijn dan alle andere kittens maar ja." Cedervink knikte. Windkit begon te piepen. Berenstaart kwam ook een kijkje nemen. Haar vier kittens waren aan het spelen. "Verenpoot! We gaan samen met Zachtpoot en IJsstaart gaan jagen!": riep Veldstaart. Verenpoot kwam het kamp binnenwandelen met haar drie eekhoorns. Iedereen keek haar aan om haar vangst. Zachtpoot had twee mussen gevangen, Veldstaart een konijn en IJstaart een merel. Het is nu Nieuwblad. Hoofdstuk 2 Er waren al 3 manen verstreken. Het is Bladval, en al bijna Bladkaal. "Paddepoot, Zachtpoot, Verenpoot en Zonnepoot! Ik, Besster, leider van de IJsclan, doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorvaderen om op deze leerlingen neer te kijken. Ze hebben hard gewerkt en ik vertrouw erop dat ook al zijn ze dan al krijgers, ze de IJstechniek zullen leren. Paddepoot vanaf vandaag zal jij bekend staan als Paddesprong. Zachtpoot vanaf vandaag zal je bekend staan als Zachtgloed. Verenpoot vanaf vandaag zal je bekend staan als Verenbes. Zonnepoot vanaf vandaag zal je bekend staan als Zonnesnor!": riep Besster. Iedereen riep: "Zonnesnor! Paddesprong! Zachtgloed! Verenbes!" "Ik vind dat geslijm van mijn broer tegen jouw zus echt irritant! Lynxklit, Besster, Verenbes en Zonnesnor waren samen op grenspatrouille. Lynxklit had erop gestaan mee te gaan."Ik vind dat geslijm van mijn broer tegen jouw zus echt irritant! Hij luisterdt niet meer!": zei Zonnesnor. Verenbes lachtte. "Je hebt gelijk.": zei ze. Besster lachtte. Plotseling doken er twee poesiepoezen op. Lynxklit keek geschokt en toen naar de grond. "Wat doen jullie hier en wie zijn jullie?!": riep Besster. "Ik ben Flower.": zei de witte poes. "Ik ben Splinter.": zei de bruine kater. "En jullie?": vroeg Flower. "Ik ben Besster, dit zijn Zonnesnor en Verenbes en dit is mijn partner Lynxklit.": zei Besster. "Lynxklit?": vroeg Flower onzeker. Besster knikte. Flower keek naar Splinter. Hij knikte. Ze racete op Lynxklit af en likte haar. Lynxklit keek naar haar en toen naar Splinter. Ze hebben me gevonden. Besster keek vragend. Hij duwde Flower weg. Ze mauwde protesterend: "Laat me bij mijn moeder!" Bessters mond viel open. Verenbes en Zonnesnor keken elkaar geschokt aan. Besster keek naar Lynxklit. Lynxklit zuchtte. "Ik heb Splinter vroeger gekend. Toen jij nog een leerling was Besster. Ik was net krijger. Ik zag hem wandelen aan de rand van IJsterritorium. Ik was nieuwsgierig. Hij was ongeveer even oud als mij. We leerden elkaar kennen. We maakten afspraakjes. Maar toen werd ik zwanger en moest iemand me helpen. Mijn moeder begreep het en zorgde voor afleiding. Ik kon bevallen van Flower. Splinter wist wat er toen ging gebeuren, ik moest terug naar mijn clan. Ik was nooit van plan nog kittens te krijgen maar dat veranderde toen ik jou leerde kennen Besster.": zei ze. Splinter knikte. "Dus je houdt van mij?": vroeg Besster. "Tuurlijk! Anders zou ze haar geheim niet verteld hebben.": zei Splinter. Besster knikte. "Ze mogen mee naar de clan. Hoe oud ben je Flower?": zei Besster. "9 of 10 maanden.": zei ze. "Je wordt opgeleid voor de IJstechniek samen met Splinter, Verenbes, Zonnesnor, Zachtgloed en Paddesprong. Verenbes had een raar gevoel als ze naast Zonnesnor stond. Hoofdstuk 3 "Het is tijd voor de IJsperiode!We gaan naar de IJsbeek, daar is het ijs altijd heel dun.": riep Sneeuwstorm. Verenbes en de rest stonden aan de rand van het ijs. Ze stonden zo dat hun schaduw achter hen viel. Ze maakte een gat in het ijs. Ze zagen de vissen zwemmen en hup! Verenbes had een vis gevangen. De IJsclan overleeft door de vis in Bladkaal. Plotseling kwam Leeuwerikster tevoorschijn. "Aanvallen Bloesemclan!": riep ze. De gehele IJsclan stortte zich op de Bloesemclankatten. Splinter kan goed vechten, besefte Verenbes. Ze vocht zij aan zij met Zonnesnor. Ze keken elkaar aan. Hij keek haar hetzelfde aan als zij zich voelde. Ik ben verliefd! Besefte Verenbes met een schok. Ze hoorde een pijnkreet. Ze zag Splinter dood liggen. Besster stapte achteruit. Hij zag niet dat hij naar het gat in het ijs stapte. Hij viel maar hij hield de poot van Leeuwerikster vast. Ze viel mee en de twee leiders verdwenen. De strijd viel stil. Leeuwerikster spoelde aan. Muisklit en Dennenstorm raceten naar haar toe. "Ze is dood!": riep Muisklit uit. "Het was haar laatste leven!": riep Dennenstorm. Flower stormde op Valkdonder af. "Je hebt mijn vader vermoordt! Een krijger dood alleen wanneer het nodig is.": riep ze. "Ik vind dat Flower gelijk heeft! Valkdonder zal gestraft worden. Splinter had niet moeten sterven!": zei Muisklit. "We zijn veilig Lynxklit, we zullen over je waken!": riepen Besster en Splinter. Ze hadden allebei sterren in hun vacht. Ze zijn allebei in de Sterrenclan! "Mama? Waar is papa?": vroeg Windkit. "Iedereen heeft toch een papa?": zei Stormkit. "Meerkit heeft ons verteld dat hij onze leider is!": riep Vleugelkit. "Rustig maar kleintjes. Jullie vader waakt over jullie. We hebben gevochten en jullie vader is al vechtend gestorven, hij wou op een vijandige krijger springen maar hij ging te ver naar achter door Leeuwerikster. Het ijs brak maar hij slaagde erin om Leeuwerikster aan haar poot vast te grijpen en haar zo mee te sleuren. Ze zijn allebei gestorven.": zei Lynxklit. Ze keek nara de grond. "En Splinter?": vroeg Stormkit. "Die is vermoordt door Valkdonder. Valkdonder had dat niet mogen doen! Je mag alleen iemand vermoorden als er een geldige reden is! Hij zal gestraft worden maar daarmee krijgen we hem niet terug. Ga een beetje met Flower spelen kleintjes, ze zal het nodig hebben.": zei Lynxklit. Stormkit, Vleugelkit en Windkit raceten naar buiten. Hoofdstuk 4 "We zijn allebei mentor. Ik van Marterpoot en jij van Marmotpoot.": zei Sorenvacht tegen Sneeuwster. "We hebben krijgers nodig Sorenvacht.": zei ze. "Maar ik weet gewoon dat er iets niet klopt, maar wat is het?": zei ze. "Wasbeeraanval!": riep Verenbes. Berenstaart had niks gehoord. Ze kwam net terug van een patrouille. Een wasbeer viel haar van achteren aan. Ze krijste het uit. Het bloed spatte in het rond. Marterpoot zakte ineen. Haar vader en moeder waren allebei aan het vechten maar helaas niet aan het winnen. thumb Een vrouwtjeswasbeer greep Verenbes en nam haar mee. "Ik kenne jous. Ik Kana, vroeger ik helpe jous clanne, toene jij geborene wasse. Ikke wil nietk vechtenl tegen kattens. Mijne jong loopte gevaare. Hier! Neem hare. Zorg datte ze nooite tegene katten moete vechtene. Ze heetene Maka.": zei de wasbeer. Ze haalde haar jong tevoorschijn en hing het aan de buik van Verenbes. De wasbeer begon te huilen en streelde Verenbes en haar jong, met haar staart, daarna stapte ze weg. thumb Verenbes verstopte zich. Anders zouden de wasberen het zien en zouden ze denken dat ze een jong had gestolen. Zonnesnor kwam tevoorschijn. Hij schrok zich kapot toen hij Maka zag hangen. Hij ontblootte zijn nagels. Verenbes keek hem aan. Ze vertelde hem wat er was gebeurd. Hij knikte. Hij likte haar. "We zijn nu partners. Als ze jouw pleegdochter is, is het ook mijn pleegdochter.": zei hij. "Nu we toch over dochters bezig zijn...... Ik verwacht kittens van jou.": zei Verenbes. Zonnesnor hupte op en neer van blijdschap. Hoofdstuk 5 "Nee! Marmotpoot! Mama! Papa!": riep Marterpoot uit. De gehele clan treurde om het verlies. Maar ze moesten naar de Grote Vergadering. Ze kwamen daar aan. Donsvlam, de medicijnkat keek geschokt, hij is eigenlijk Donsklauw maar hij is jong gestorven en hij wou altijd een gezin hebben of medicijnkat worden. De Sterrenclan heeft hem laten terugkeren als Donsvlam. Muister sprong op en racete naar de IJsclankatten toe. Vlekvink viel neer op haar zij. Ze had een diepe wonde. Bliksemster knikte en Donsvlam haastte zich naar haar toe. Maanvlam, zijn zus, kwam naast hem staan. Ze keek met tranen in haar ogen toe, de commandant leek dan wel agressief maar ze was heel vriendelijk en lief maar ze zou alles doen voor haar broer en haar clan. Vlekvink keek Donsvlam aan. Zo een mooie poes mag ik niet laten sterven! Dennenstorm schoot andere katten te hulp. Cedervink en Vuursintel stonden bij IJsstaart en Veldstaart. Zachtgloed keek naar haar kitten Rooskit. Iedereen was mee. Paddesprong wenkte Zachtgloed. Ze liepen het struikgewas in. "Ik ga weg bij de clans!": zei hij. "Paddesprong! Maar! Je hebt een dochter!": zei Zachtgloed terwijl ze het uithuilde. Paddesprong knikte. "Ik kom terug. Maar ik moet Valkenpoot vinden schat.": zei Paddesprong. Zachtgloed knikte. Ze wist dat Valkenpoot, Paddesprongs oudere broer veel voor Paddesprong betekende. "Kom terug!": zei ze. Zachtgloed huilde het uit. "We zien elkaar sowieso terug ook al is het in de Sterrenclan.": zei Paddesprong. Hij gaf Rooskit een lik over haar gezicht en likte Zachtgloed ook eens. Zachtgloed likte hem terug. Toen verdween Paddesprong. Hoofdstuk 6 "Gaat het Zachtgloed?": vroeg Verenbes. Haar zus viel op de grond. Verenbes gilde het uit van schrik. Vuursintel kwam naast Zachtgloed staan. "Bewusteloos.": zei hij. Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Dassenpels Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:Klad Categorie:Kladpagina's Categorie:Dassenpels: Klad Categorie:Dassenpels PersonagePagina's Categorie:Dassenpels IJsclan Categorie:Dassenpels Katers Categorie:Dassenpels Poezen Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Kladversies Categorie:Kladpagina